


Citizens always flee ghost towns

by Silverwing013



Series: Contrary [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwing013/pseuds/Silverwing013
Summary: Contrary to reputation and citizens always fleeing from ghost towns, Amity Park was a nice place to live.
Series: Contrary [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199681
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Citizens always flee ghost towns

After hours of riding in the cramped trail blazer, it was nice to get out and move. At the same time, the scowling brunette thought sourly, moving wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Her parents had put her to work while chatting next door with their new neighbors. Stiff muscles and hefty boxes didn't mix and she missed her friends. At least she liked meeting new people. It was just very difficult for her to get past pleasantries.

It wasn't as though she'd be making friends fast enough to help with these boxes.

"Beware, for I am the Box Ghost!"

"Oh um, hi," she greeted back. Shuffling the large box around in her hands, she had difficulty seeing the other person and wasn't willing to lose her grip on the box marked 'Kitchen China'. The other guy was a bit odd, but the preteen could live with that. "So, you're good with making boxes, uh, fly quickly inside then? I'm not so fast to say I can make them fly in like a ghost, but I can be Box Tortoise. Ya'know, like the story with slow and steady winning the race? I'm sorry I can't greet you properly with my hands full and face covered, but can you help me carry them in?"

The owner of the other voice was silent, but then responded, "The Box Ghost accepts your challenge Tortoise! I will make all these boxes fly to the house!"

"Oh great!" She shrugged her shoulder back toward the moving van, hoping the other guy could see. Pausing at the open front door, she directed whoever the guy was in where the other moving boxes were at. "You can grab one of the ones still in the van while I keep carrying this one in, okay?"

Setting her box down inside, the brunette turned back and blinked at the line of boxes literally floating across the yard. Exiting the house, she watched the line of boxes go in one by one inside. Bending down, she waved a hand underneath a box to find only air.

"There is no way Danny is going to believe me when I tell him this."

The brunette jumped at the voice, turning to see an older gothic girl wearing plaid watching the boxes with wide eyes. "Uh, hi."

"What did you do?"

The preteen jumped again at the demanding voice. "Um, I didn't do anything. That guy seems to be doing this. I only asked for him to help me carry them in, since he referred to himself as 'Box Ghost'. I thought he could carry them quickly, like flying them in, a figure of speech, but I um didn't really think he'd actually fly them in."

The older girl blinked and then laughed. "Welcome to Amity Park."

"A nice place to live," the preteen added in. She rolled her eyes. It was how her parents kept trying to sell the place to her, so that she would accept the new hometown.

"Yeah, sure, that too." The other girl waved off the town slogan and shook her head. She grinned, and then pushed an odd metallic earpiece thing. "Hey guys, I'm going to join the welcome party for the new move-ins and help the Box Ghost carry their stuff in."

The earpiece exploded with several different voices, but the older girl muted it and turned with a large grin. "So what's your name anyway?"

"That is the Box Tortoise! Tortoise is slow and steady with the boxes, but beware! For I am the Box Ghost! That box there is mine human!"

The older girl moved to pick up a different non-floating box from the blazer, mirth in her face. "Sorry. I'll take this one then."

A blue almost see through man rose up even higher from the box he was behind, eyes narrowed. "That is acceptable. But all boxes from the box vehicle are mine! Beware!"

The preteen gawked at the blue man, who disappeared back inside the moving van, boxes continuing to fly out and follow the hovering trail to her new house. Three other teens raced up, watching the boxes with the same stunned looks.

"Hey guys," the gothic girl greeted them. "Come to help? This is Box Tortoise. She asked the Box Ghost for help in carrying in the boxes and he's helping. I'm gunna call you Tory for short, 'kay?"

"Uh, sure?"

"You're permitting him to act on his obsession?" The girl with red hair asked. "Fascinating! He's not being a nuisance if he's allowed."

The dark skinned boy grabbed a box from the trail blazer, snickering. "Dude, I'm so signing him up on the welcoming committee now."

"Tucker," the other boy hissed.

"What? I'm mayor and our town claims to be a nice place to live. Hey Boxy! Do you want to be allowed to fly in boxes for anyone moving in?"

"The Box Ghost accepts your proposal!"

The teens spun about to glare the one who claimed to be the mayor.

"TUCKER!"


End file.
